Something Wicca This Way Comes
by Totter4
Summary: After Paige's death, the Halliwells send Primrose to her father, who happens to be Vampire Hunter Alaric Saltzman. Can Ric help protect Rosie during while helping the Salvatores protect Elena from Klaus? Will he find out who, or rather, what his daughter is?
1. Chapter 1

The charmed timeline has been slightly condensed so it can work that Paige has a six year old.

The Vampire Diaries timeline is ambiguous. Pre-breaking of Klaus' curse.

It had been a long time since Alaric had heard from his childhood sweetheart, Paige Matthews. They grew up going to the same school together and started dating in high school, but then Paige started to struggle when her parents died. She went to college and got pregnant then. Eventually, she moved to San Francisco and Alaric barely got to see the baby. Alaric let Paige pick the first name if his baby got his sir name. Hence, Primrose Holly Saltzman.

So when he got a call from Primrose's uncle (since when did she have an uncle?), Alaric was surprised. Paige and her half sister died in a random attack and though Primrose's uncles and Aunt Piper were more than happy to take care of his baby girl so she could remain with her family (cousins, half-sisters, half-brother, uncles), Paige wanted to give him a chance with the six year old.

Alaric didn't know what to do. He wasn't allowed to have Rosie stay with him before because Paige had hated Isobel in college, but Isobel was dead, and so was Paige. When he told Rosie's Uncle Leo that he would take her, he seemed displeased, but said that one of the brothers-in-law or aunt would bring the girl out after the funeral (he learned Paige married Henry and Patty's widower uncle was Coop).

So, after he got the phone call, he rubbed his face with his hand and headed over to the Gilbert house. He had to talk to Jenna. She didn't know about vampires, but she would notice a small daughter running around.

He knocked and Elena answered the door. She let him in after greetings and he then found Jenna in her bedroom, typing on her bed on her laptop.

"Hey Jen, do you have a minute to talk?" Jenna nodded and Alaric sat across from her. "In a few days, my daughter, Primrose, is going to come stay with me." He held his hand up, asking her to let him finish. "I should have told you earlier, but I never see her, so I didn't think it was relevant. Her mom and aunt died. I was given a choice. I want her. She's six and her mom died. She needs me." Jenna nodded and hugged Alaric.

"You'll do fine, Ric. I can help with anything. You two can stay here if you want."

Alaric nodded. "I'll think about it. She's going to need more space. We can ask Jer and Elena later."

After that, Alaric laid on Jenna's bed as she worked on his computer. "What was she like?" Jenna suddenly asked.

Alaric looked to Jenna. "Paige?" Jenna nodded. "She was so vibrant. And happy. But then her parents were killed in a car crash and she survived. She was never the same for as long as I knew her. She was sadder, darker. You could see it in her eyes."

Jenna didn't know what to say. "I'm sorry. It sounds like you loved her."

Alarics throat got thick, so he nodded. "Listen, I'm going to head to my apartment. I have to make a lesson plan for class on Monday."

Jenna nodded and kissed Alaric in the doorway of the front door. "Call me if you need anything."

Alaric left, but instead of heading to his apartment, he headed to the Mystic Grill. He order a bourbon and sat there, looking at it. It was hard to believe that he would finally get to see Rosie, he always wanted to see his daughter, but he felt terrible this was the way he'd get it. He downed his bourbon and left the Grill. He needed to be alone. So he walked. And walked. By the time he found himself back at his apartment, he walked up, shedding his jeans and climbed into bed. Knowing that he had to prepare for his daughter.

The next morning, Alaric woke up at five to hear his phone blearing.

"Hello?" He answered gruffly.

"Alaric Saltzman? This is Paige's-" his voice faltered over Paige's name "Paige's husband. Henry. Listen. I'd love to keep Primrose, I really wouldn't mind. In fact, I want to keep her for as long as possible. But she is having a breakdown, and Piper is trying to soothe her, but she isn't calming down. We-we were wondering if we could bring her a day or two earlier? Like as soon as she comes down."

"Yeah, yeah, sure. Should-should I come there?"

"No, no. Someone will bring her. It probably won't be me or Coop. We- we need to stay with our kids after wh-what happened. But, Leo or Piper will come. Or both of them. Thank you. I know it seems like we're unloading her on you, but we really love Rosie here. We want her. But we don't want her to suffer."

Alaric reassured, "I know. Paige told me about you. I'm sorry about your losses. I-I lost my wife a few years ago. If you need to talk to someone-" Alaric was caught off by someone (he assumed Primrose) sobbing and yelling.

"Listen, I got to go. We'll come sometime this evening or mid-afternoon."

Henry hung up, leaving an extremely worried Alaric on the other line.

**One hour ago, San Francisco***

Piper was combing her niece's hair. Her baby niece. It seems like just yesterday Paige was moving in with a two year old Rosie. And now her sister was dead. Her thoughts died when a demon shimmered into the room. Piper froze for a moment, but pushed Rosie behind her. The demon hissed at her and Piper went to blow it up, but missed and took out its' arm. The demon threw Piper into a wall and murmured a threat that it would be back.

Rosie looked at her aunt. And screamed. And kept screaming. Her Uncle Coop ran in, looking frantically for a threat. He ran over to Piper and called for her husband. When Leo appeared, Coop approached Rosie. She kept screaming and sobbing. Even when Piper was healed and replaced Coop. She was in so much pain. And she could feel everything.

"It hurts. It all hurts."

Piper looked startled at Rosie's statement, and realized her powers were growing. And she was an empath in a house full of mourners. And Rosie was still struggling. Coop called Henry over, but she kept screaming. Henry left the room, to call Ric, Rosie's father, and explain the situation (in non-magic terms) to him.

Piper was starting to become worried that Rosie would become dehydrated, or something, but Leo came down with an empath-blocking potion. Rosie drank it and stopped. Stopped screaming. Stopped everything. She looked catatonic. Piper picked her niece up and placed her on her lap, as Leo tried to get the girl to recognize them.

Hours later, Leo packed Prim's bag for her and Piper was fussing her niece (freshly out of her cationic stage). The boys were left with their uncles, cousins, and Grandpa Victor.

Leo and Piper orbed to Mystic Falls (they waited the appropriate amount of time a flight would take). Piper picked up her niece and Leo ushered them over to The Mystic Grill, hoping to get Prim to eat anything.

Alaric was setting up the guest rooms in the Gilbert home with Jenna when he got a call, he looked down, and looked at a number he became familiarized with since Paige's death.

"Hello?"

"Hey Alaric-"

"You can call me Ric, if you want. I feel as if we will have a fair amount of contact the next twelve or so years."

"Hey Ric" Piper stressed the nickname. "I just wanted to let you know we made it to town. We didn't know where the house was, so we are in the town circle, at a 'Mystic Grill?'"

"You should have called me to pick you up at the airport, Piper?" She snorted, but Alaric ignored the sound. "I know where that is, can I come pick you up?"

After confirmation, Alaric called out to Jenna that he was going to pick up the group, and left. He got in his car and stopped. In about an hour, he'd have his daughter completely to himself. He'd never had her alone before for an extended amount of time. He was a vampire hunter. How could he keep her safe. Hell, he died twice a week. He was suddenly regretting his situation, when he looked to see Elena knocking on his window.

"Care for some company?" she asked.

Alaric nodded, grateful, and they departed.

"Where's Stefan?" Alaric started to make conversation.

"He and Damon are at the boarding house, I think. How are you feeling about all of this? Don't think I don't recognize your tactics, Saltzman."

Ric sighed. "How will I take care of her when I can hardly take care of myself? There's a reason Paige didn't trust me with her before!" They arrived at the town, and Alaric parked.

"Alaric, you're a great man. You'll protect her the best way you can. And you'll love her. And you'll have our help. And Damon and Stefan. And Bonnie. And Caroline. Paige had a family helping her and so will you. And she left you her daughter. Obviously she trusted you."

Meanwhile, Piper and Leo were talking to Primrose about her powers. "And we'll orb to you anytime you need. But you have to remember not to use your powers in front of anyone. No one knows about us, Halliwells, here. Alright?" Piper coached.

Primrose nodded and played with the soup Piper had ordered for her. "Okay, Auntie Piper."

She was dwarfed, sitting between her Aunt and Uncle. She was small, even for her age, with bouncy strawberry-blonde hair, big green, soulful eyes, button-nose, and pouty lips. She wasn't using it now, but Piper and Leo were all to aware of their niece's ability to wrap anyone around their finger with one flash of her puppy-dog look.

"Look who's here, Rosie. See that man walking over here? That's your dad, Ric." Prim looked at Piper with big eyes, before turning her attention to Alaric, approaching with a young girl. Prim was clutching Piper's hand, tight, Piper didn't notice, though, she was wondering who the hell was the girl walking up to Alaric. She was hardly legal, no way would he be dating her.

"Hello. You must be Piper, and Leo?" Alaric questioned. At their nod, he said, "I'm Alaric Saltzman, obviously... I-I'm sorry to hear about Paige. I-I really...loved her." He paused for a minute. "This is Elena, my girlfriend's niece."

Piper's face softened and said "Nice to meet you Elena. Ric."

Alaric scratched the back of his neck as he and Elena slid into the booth.

"Do you two want anything?" Piper asked.

Alaric and Elena politely turned Piper down and Leo called over the check as Piper spoke quietly to her niece, soothing her with stroking her hair. Alaric took note of how fragile his baby looked.

The group of five walked out, Alaric and Elena being followed by Leo and Piper, who was carrying Rosie, talking to her.

Leo walked ahead, to Alaric and said "We really appreciate you...wanting her. Loving her. She means a lot to us. Rosie's a Halliwell, even if it's not her last name. Piper's worried about her. She took the deaths the hardest, harder then the other kids and Coop and Henry." Alaric nodded for Leo to continue, sensing he needed to talk "Piper barely has left Prim's side. She misses her sister. Did you know Paige had another sister? Prue?" Alaric looked shocked. "She died right before we met Paige. It was hard on Piper. She's determined to hold herself together, to be strong. I'm worried that once Prim is gone, her, not gone, that Piper is going to crumble. The other kids don't know what's really going on, they're so young. Prim's the oldest of her generation." Alaric unlocked his car, Leo in the front, and the girls in the back.

They rode silently to the Gilbert home, the silence only occasionally broken by a question from Prim to Piper.

They got out and Piper told Prim "This is your home. You're gonna live here for now on...with him and Elena."

Prim seemed confused "What about the Manor?"

"That's still your home, and you can come anytime you want. But you'll live her with your dad,for now" Piper explained.

They headed to the door, Rosie placing her head on Piper's shoulder. Piper began to struggle under the continuos weight, and Leo went to take Prim, but Piper shook her head. She was about to leave her niece with virtual strangers. She needed this comfort as much as Prim needed. Leo backed away, as Alaric led them to the couch.

"Do you want anything to drink? Jenna and Jeremy are out getting groceries for dinner. They wanted to make something special for dinner."

Piper shook her head. "That's nice but we need to get going. We can't leave the others with so many kids for so long." She put Rosie on the couch. "Little one, listen. Leo and I have to go back and help Uncle Coop and Uncle Henry and your cousins. You're going to stay her, with your daddy, but anytime you need us, whatever the reason. Call us. or Call for Leo or Coop. We'll come. We love you so much."

Alaric disregarded the confusion he had of Piper's phrasing, but his heart melted when he saw his daughter cling onto his aunt and cry. "I love you Auntie Piper. I love you."

"What, Prim, not gonna give me a hug?"

The little girl flung herself at her Uncle and he held her tight for a minute before letting go abruptly. "Something's wrong." Prim looked alarmed and Piper looked alarmed. "We should get going."

"Please, be careful. Auntie Piper. Don't go."

"Munchkin, we'll call when we get home and tell you how much we all love you."

Leo and Prim knew what Piper really meant, and Prim watched as the last of her known family departed. A few tears leaked out, but she tried to be strong, like her mom.


	2. Chapter 2

Rick, Rosie, and Elena were sitting on the couch in silence when suddenly a door banged open, and still shaken up by this morning's attack, Rosie jumped, cried out, and leapt onto the floor, shielding herself from the newcomers.

"We're home with lots and lots of goodies! Ric, Elena where are you?"

Elena went in to the kitchen to explain to Jenna what happened, and to give Alaric space to find out what was wrong with his daughter.

Alaric walked around the couch to where he could see his daughter and sat down on the floor next to her. She was shaking and silently crying, but he made no movement to touch her yet. He didn't want to scare her further. "Hey Rosie. You probably don't remember me. I haven't seen you in a while, but I'm your dad. I know you're scared. But those people who just walked in, I really like them. And they won't hurt you. Elena is in with them now. She's with Jenna, my girlfriend. She's kind of like what Henry was to your mom. Wanna know a secret?" Prim finally stopped shaking, and looked up, nodding. "I think I love her. But I know she'll love you. Wanna go meet her, and Elena's brother, Jeremy, with me? I'll be with you the whole time."

He was surprised when she nodded and clung to his hand. Ric swiftly picked her up and wiped away her tears. "Ready?", he questioned. Once she answered affirmatively, they headed to the kitchen.

The Gilberts looked up when Alaric entered, and noticing the attention, Rosie squirmed to be put down. When Alaric placed her on the ground, she walked over to Elena and grasped her hand. Surprised, Elena led her over, placing her at the table.

"Are you thirsty?" She asked the young girl. Rosie shook her head. "How about we go see your room?" Rosie looked up at Elena, excited and got up, signaling she wanted to go. Elena laughed and led the girl up the stairs.

"She's quiet, but seems sweet." Jenna commented.

Alaric nodded, but kept glancing toward the kitchen door, where the girls just disappeared through. The phone rang and Alaric went to grab it.

He picked up and answered "Hello?"

"Hey Ric, can I speak to Prim for a minute?" He recognized Piper's voice. Figuring that she was about to board the plane, he called out for Rosie.

She rushed down and practically tackled her father for the phone. "Auntie Piper!" She exclaimed, excitedly.

Rosie backed away from the other people in the room so they couldn't hear her conversation. Alaric chuckled as he saw his daughter sit on the floor in the corner of the kitchen, talking quietly to her aunt.

"Sweetie, we got home and everyone was fine, barring some scrapes and bruises. But Leo healed everyone and they are all fine!"

"That's good. Can you come back and get me now, Auntie?"

"I'd love to baby girl, but your dad needs you for now. Hold on, a special someone wants to speak to you, okay? Here he is. I love you, baby."

"Hey angel!" Henry greeted his stepdaughter. "How's it going?"

"Henry! I miss you! I met Ric. He's my daddy."

"He sure is, little one. Listen, I can't talk long, but I wanted to tell you that I love you. And the twins and Junior miss you. And that Coop and I are gonna take a trip to visit you soon!"

"Okay, Henry."

They exchanged some light talk, Henry asking about her dad and finding out about Elena, someone Rosie had already grown to idolize. They agreed that Henry would call again in a few days, and with a few tears (on both ends), hung up.

Rosie sniffled and handed the phone back to Ric, who felt incredibly immature for being so jealous of his daughter's relationship with Paige's family. He shook the feeling and picked the phone from his daughter's hand. She walked over to Elena and climbed onto her lap. Alaric walked past to place the plates on the table for dinner, ruffling Rosie's hair as he passed. The timer beeped and Jenna took dinner out of the oven, she placed it on the table, and called Jeremy down from his room.

Once they were all seated (Rosie in her own seat, between Ric and Elena), they dished out the food.

"So, Rosie, at home, what's your favorite meal at home?" Jenna questioned, trying to get to know her boyfriend's daughter.

She shrugged. "Auntie Piper cooks a lot at the Manor. She makes me broccoli mush sometimes. And tacos."

"Broccoli mush, it must be all squishy in your tummy!" Alaric chuckled and poked his daughter in her stomach. She giggled and squirmed.

"Stop it, daddy!" Alaric smiled, Rosie, not realizing what she had just called him.

"Why do you call your house 'The Manor'?" Jeremy questioned.

"They've always called our house the Manor. My great-great-great-some more greats- grandparents built the Manor after a big earthquake. We protect it."

They were about to question her comment on "protecting" something, when the doorbell rung. Elena rose, but Rosie grabbed her arm. Elena, looked at Alaric, and then down at Rosie. Jeremy, noticing the dilemma, said "I'll get it." And went to answer the door.

"Look who's here." Jeremy said as he walked back into the room, followed by the infamous Salvatore brothers.

"We've got a problem." Damon said entering the room. "Who's that?" He said, pointing to Rosie.

Alaric put a protective arm around his daughter's shoulders. "This is my daughter- Primrose." Damon snorted at the glare the girl shot at Alaric when he said her name.

She turned around and cleared her throat. "No body calls me Primrose." She said her name with disdain. "It's Rosie...or Prim."

Alaric smiled indulgently. "Right, sorry Rosie." He turned to the Salvatores. "What's the problem."

"It involves that old friend we were talking about...Elijah...and Klaus."

Alaric looked disturbed. "Right, right. Jenna can you watch Rosie for a minute. I have to talk to Damon, and I'm sure Elena wants time alone with Stefan." Elena nodded affirmative, knowing they needed to speak about the issue in private.

"Sure, sure. Hey, Rosie. While those stiffs are in the other room, what do you say to some ice cream?" Rosie smiled and Alaric shot Jenna a playful glare.

Jenna was grabbing spoons for the two while Rosie picked out an ice cream flavor- pistachio. "My mommy and Auntie Phoebe used to let us eat out of the container when Auntie Piper wasn't looking." Rosie recalled sadly.

Feeling bad for the girl, Jenna quickly put the bowls away. "You know, why don't we do that while your dad's not looking, yeah?"

Rosie smiled a little and took an offered spoon. After five minutes of ice cream and small talk, Ric was still in the other room with Damon, and Elena with Stefan. Rosie looked to Jenna. "Jenna...My throat hurts."

Jenna looked towards the girl. "Has it been hurting? Did it just start."

Rosie coughed. "It feels tight Jenna."

"RIC!" Jenna yelled, scooping the girl up, grabbing her keys and bag, heading to the door.

Ric came running in, followed by the others. "Something's happening. She started coughing and she said her throat feels tight. And look at her face, Ric. It's turning really red!" Jenna was becoming frantic.

"Okay, Jenna. Let's go to the hospital." He said quickly, taking Rosie from Jenna's arms


	3. Chapter 3

They got into the car Alaric holding Rosie in the back with Jenna and Elena in the front. At the last moment, Damon and Jeremy got in the back as well, with Stefan promising to lock the house and meet them there.

Jenna stopped short in the emergency dock, Alaric jumping out before the car was fully stopped. He rushed in, yelling for help, with Rosie in his arms.

A doctor ran over, seeing the girl, indicating for Alaric to place the slight girl on a gurney. They began working to stabilize her, when a nurse came over to question Alaric. She asked for names, heritage, etc. When they asked if Rosie had any allergies, Alaric looked troubled. "I-I don't know. She just came to live with me today. Her mom died and her aunt dropped her off. I don;t know. God. I don't know." Alaric began to freak out. "Please, please is she okay."

"She's stable now, but the doctors want to test for allergies. Is that okay?"

"Yes, yes. Whatever it takes, within reason. Can I go see her?"

The nurse nodded and Ric raced back, with Jenna following at a slower pace. He entered Rosie's room, and seeing her asleep, went over and grabbed her hand softly. The doctor came in after Jenna, who was watching the scene, and said "Mr. Saltzman? Can I speak to you for a moment?" Alaric nodded, and with a last glance at the young girl, allowed Jenna to take his place.

"Miss Saltzman will be fine. She suffers from a severe nut allergy that was triggered by the pistachio ice cream that was given to her. You got her here quickly, Mr. Saltzman. She'll bounce back quickly." The doctor clasped Alaric's shoulder. "You'll just need an epi-pen to keep for emergencies. She'll be fine around nuts, as long as she doesn't consume them. You can bring her home in a few hours, after she wakes." The doctor offered a small smile, before leaving, allowing Ric to reenter his daughter's room.

Alaric knew he should call one of the Halliwells, but figured it could wait until tomorrow when the girl could speak to them.

It took an hour for Rosie to wake up. When she woke, Alaric was outside the room, arguing the Klaus dilemma with Elena and the Salvaotres while Jenna waited with Jeremy and Rosie.

When Alaric came back in (followed by the others), he saw Jenna, laying in the bed with Rosie as Jeremy watched the hospital's television.

"How's my favorite girls?" Jenna smiled and nodded, though Rosie made no move to acknowledge her dad, instead, she was scrutinizing the Salvatores.

"These are the Salvatores, remember, Rosie. Damon" He pointed to Damon. "and Stefan." He pointed to Stefan. "I'll be right back. I'm gonna steal some discharge papers. Then we'll smuggle you out." He frowned, but didn't say anything when his daughter didn't respond.

He signed the proper forms and found that, when he returned to her room, Rosie was again asleep. Not wanting to wake her, Jenna picked her up, whispering that she didn't mind the weight, to Alaric.

When they got home, Damon and Stefan said something to Alaric, he nodded, and approached Jenna. "Hey Jenna. Damon still needs my help. Do you mind staying with Rosie for an hour?" Jenna frowned, but let him go.

She heard the door slam and looked down on the couch where Alaric's daughter was laying. She sighed, picked her up, and took her upstairs to her room. She shut the light off and left, getting into her pajamas. She heard shuffling behind her and looked around, seeing Rosie. "Hey baby girl. Why aren't you in bed, resting?"

"Can I sleep with you tonight, Jenna?" Jenna nodded. "Stay here, I'll be right back." She walked to Rosie's room and got her pajamas and toothbrush out of her luggage. She brought it back to her own room, to Rosie. "Here girl. Put these on and we'll go to sleep, maybe read a story?" Rosie brightened and ran to the bathroom. Jenna followed, knowing that she'd need to be lifted onto the sink.

After finishing their routines, they climbed to bed. Jenna found "Alice's Adventures in Wonderland" in Elena's bedroom, so she began to read it as she stroked Rosie's hair. She marked the page she stopped reading on when Rosie's breathing got deeper, indicating she fell asleep. She swapped books for a more mature novel. She heard the downstairs door slam. She flinched, hoping Rosie wouldn't wake.

She heard multiple sets of footsteps up the stairs. First, she saw Jeremy enter his room, then Elena with Stefan, and then finally, Alaric. First he went to Rosie's room. He came rushing in, wild eyed when he didn't find his daughter in there.

"She didn't want to be alone." Jenna said quietly, without looking up.

"You're upset." Jenna ignored him. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I left you guys."

"You can be sorry while you're sleeping somewhere else."

"Jenna...come on. Scoot over." He nudged her shoulder playfully. "Jennnnna!" he began to sing. She giggled.

"Shut up!" She was smiling. "You'll wake Rosie up!"

Alaric got in on the other side, sandwiching his daughter between him and his girlfriend. He cast his arm over his daughters so he could hold Jenna's hand. "Jenna, thank you...for being so good about all of this."

"Ric, I'd kiss you if Rosie wasn't laying on my arm." Alaric switched off the light as Jenna snuggled closer to Rosie, and thus Alaric. Still asleep, Rosie reached out and grasped her dad's hand, while her head was still snuggled in the crook of Jenna's arm.

"Night Jenna."

"Night Ric.


	4. Chapter 4

Two weeks passed. The Salvatores and Alaric solved the "problem" they were discussing and Rosie was settling in. Ric found it strange that his daughter had been either trailing he or Jenna or Elena or even Jeremy, but they were all together, in the kitchen, and Rosie was in her room.

"I'm going to go let her know it's time for dinner." Alaric excused himself.

He walked up the stairs and frowned when he tried opening his daughter's room to find it locked. Actually, he was surprised to find her in her room at all. The few times Rosie had tried to sleep by herself, she had woken up with nightmares she refuses to talk about, and had spent the rest of the night with Ric and Jenna. So, finding Rosie's room was a surprise. And he heard crying. It was the first time he saw her cry since her arrival and it worried him.

He knocked. "Prim. It's dad. Open the door, please."

He was surprised when it worked, but his heart sank when he saw his daughter, with obvious evidence of her crying and distress.

"Oh, baby. Come here." She hesitated before going over and hugging Ric. He picked her up, Rosie not untangling her arms, and carried her over to his bedroom, sitting on the bed with her on his lap.

"What's wrong, baby?" He said once her sobs faded to sniffles.

"Momma won't come. I tried to get her and she wouldn't come! She wouldn't come!" Rosie was beginning to get worked up again.

"Shhhh, shhhh. What do you mean you were getting her?" Alaric asked, confused.

Rosie clamped up. She was trying to summon Paige and Auntie Piper would not be happy with that, let alone the fact that she almost told a mortal about magic. So instead, she snuggled closer to her father, shrugging her shoulders, and trying to get warm. She let out a shiver.

Alaric realized he wasn't going to get answers, and not wanting to push the girl he said "Come on, Prim. Wash your face, I'll grab a sweater, and then we'll go to the Grill for dinner."

He picked out a sweater, and slid it over the girls head before they went to the kitchen.

"Ready to go?" Alaric asked the others. They cast him some worried look, but he shook his head, indicating for them not to bring it up and that he'd tell them about it later.

After they arrived and ordered at the Grill, Alaric, Elena, and Jeremy stiffened when they saw an approaching figure.

"What a lovely picture. Hello...Primrose?" Elijah asked, surprised.

Rosie looked up. "Elijah!" She said excitedly.

"What are you doing here, little one." He smiled a little, but frowned when he saw her young face darkening.

"Jenna, can you take Rosie to the bathroom for a moment?" Jenna nodded, though confused and dragged a protesting Rosie with her, but not before she made Elijah promise to say goodbye before he left.

"How do you know my daughter, Elijah?"

"You're Rosie's father? Why is she here, not with the sisters at the Manor?"

Alaric looked shocked. Elijah knew Paige. And he'd have to break her death to him. he didn't like the Original, but he was clearly attached to the sisters.

"Elijah." He sighed. "Paige died. Three weeks ago. With her sister, Phoebe."

Elijah snarled. He knew what happened and would find out later from Piper if they caught the demon who killed Paige, but first...there was a rushing towards the bathroom.

All four visibly gulped, knowing that Jenna and Rosie were in there, and hoping nothing would have happened to them. Alaric was off his feet first, pushing to the bathroom, closely followed by Elijah and then Elena and Jeremy.

His heart sunk. Jenna was on the floor bleeding, looking around.

"Ric?" She questioned. "Oh god, Ric. Someone...they came up behind me and hit me. And they...they took Rosie."

Ric and Elijah exchanged looks. Looks like it's time for another tentative alliance


	5. Chapter 5

Jenna was resting in her room while the others (with the additions of the Salvatores, Caroline, and Bonnie) were in the living room trying

"We should call Piper and Leo and Coop." Elijah said. "They should know what happened." And he knew they could help, but it was clear Alaric was in the dark about the Halliwell secret, and didn't want to be the one to break the news to him. But he knew that they didn't know what kidnapped Rosie or whether it was connected to her Witch-heritage and Paige's past or Alaric. And he knew going in without a Halliwell could be death for the young girl.

"No. I don't want them to worry. And if this has something to do with our...extracurricular activities, I don't want them hurt. If something happens to them because of this Rosie would blame herself and they're struggling to keep it together as it is." Alaric explained vehemently.

Elijah sighed. He knew it was true that all of the Halliwells were struggling to maintain a normal life (and survive) without the two sisters (and subsequently, the Power of Three), but they needed someone who knew their way around the Halliwell's type of supernatural to help, just in case.

There was one person they could call that cares for Rosie as much as the Halliwells. "I know someone who could help."

Alaric looked up at Elijah. "Who...what are they?"

"They're...on the side of good. And they would help Rosie."

"Fine. Call them. We could use all the help we could get." Ric said.

"Ric! Can we really trust...an Original?" Damon pulled Alaric aside.

Elijah sighed. It didn't really matter what Damon said. The man he was about to call had every right to know what happened to Rosie and could help more than any one in the room could.

"SAM!" Elijah began to call him.

"What are you doing?" Damon asked angrily.

"SAM! ROSIE'S IN TROUBLE! I'm calling the man who could help."

"He's off his rocker. A few too many years if-" Damon was cut off by the appearance of bright blue lights. "What the hell is that?" Everyone took a few steps back, except Elijah.

"Sam." Elijah greeted. "We have a problem. Primrose was kidnapped. We don't know by who." Elijah expressed to the girls grandfather (not that anyone else in the room knew that).

"Hold on. How do you know Rosie? What are you? And how do you, 'Sam', know my daughter?" Alaric grew frustrated.

"Do you really want to waste time getting menial information while Rosie could be dying...because I'm not ready to lose her. I'm studiously ignoring the fact that you got Paige pregnant, so ignore your questions for now."

Elijah snorted, the only one understanding Sam's justifiable protectiveness over Paige. Sam crossed the floor and plopped onto the couch. He closed his eyes, trying to sense his granddaughter.

"Great job, Elijah. You brought a man who can meditate as we find Ric's daughter. Great choice. Really."

"Damon, you have no idea what you're speaking of-"

"She's right outside of town. She's unconscious. That's why she hasn't left." Sam interrupted, opening her eyes.

Ric got up, moving next to Damon. "Right, thanks." He said, eyes narrowing. "We'll go and-"

"It's fine. You've done enough by getting her kidnapped. We'll take care of the rest." Sam said, grabbing onto Elijah's arm and orbing to his granddaughter before anyone could say anything.

"Great. What do we do now?" Elena asked.

"We give them ten minutes. If they're not back, we'll look for her ourselves." Damon said, laying a hand on Alaric's shoulder, who sunk down with his head in his hands.

Four minutes later, they saw Sam and Elijah "orb" in, the latter carrying Rosie, who was still unconscious. Sam sunk down and healed his granddaughter, and then stroking her hair.

Rosie woke up and blinked the dots out of her eyesight. She looked up and grinned "Grandpa Sam!" She latched onto her grandfather.

"Grandpa?" Alaric gulped. He walked over and peeled his daughter from Sam. "What are you?" He asked stressing the middle word.

"I am a whitelighter. A guardian angel of sorts."

"And how are you 'Grandpa Sam'?"

Sam looked at Elijah and Ric questionably. "He doesn't know?" He laughed. "You don't know? I had an affair with Paige's mother, but since it was forbidden we had to give our baby-Paige-up."

"So you're a whitelighter?" Sam nodded. "So Paige-Paige was half whitelighter? Why didn't she tell me?"

"She didn't know until way after she knew you. She didn't find out until her oldest sister, Prue died. Until after Prim was born." Sam said, ruffling his granddaugter's hair, who Alaric allowed to go back to Sam.

"So that means..."

"Prim is a quarter whitelighter, half mortal."

"What else is she?"

Elijah and Sam exchanged looks. "Pattie, Paige's mother-Prim's grandmother, was a witch."

"A witch." Alaric repeated.

"An extremely powerful witch. She comes from the most powerful wiccan line, and...being the first born of her generation...she's the most powerful. But this generation is exceptionally powerful. Her cousins are the twice blessed, half elder, and half cupids."

"Cupids." Caroline repeated, awed.

"Oh my god. She's a...she's a Halliwell. The Halliwells! Like Melinda Warren's descendants! Oh my-" Bonnie started.

"What are you talking about, judgy?" Damon asked.

"The Warren line breeds the most powerful Wiccans, they're now known as the Halliwells. Melinda Warren had a premonition in the 1600s, something about every generation growing stronger, cumulating in the birth of three sisters, creating the Power of Three."

"When's Paige's half sister, Prue, died, Paige reconstituted the power of three."

Rosie looked up. Alaric smiled down at his daughter, surprised that Paige and Rosie were extremely powerful, extremely well know witches. And then his daughter disappeared. And reappeared.

"I can orb like my mom." Rosie commented, trying to help.

Jeremy smiled. "Cool. What else can you do."

Rosie smiled mischievously and walked away from her grandfather.

"Remote." The remote orbed into her hand. She then squinted her eyes and a book flew over to Stefan's hand. "Throw it. In the air." Stefan hesitated, but did it. Rosie proceeded to flick her hands and freeze it. "Do you like this book?" When Alaric shrugged, Rosie flicked her hands and it blew up.

"Sick" Jeremy breathed.

"I have premonitions and can levitate and I'm working on my astral projection."

"I have to sit down." Alaric muttered.

"Grandpa Sam-"

"Alaric, it's nothing to be scared of-" Sam began.

"I'm not scared. It's just a lot to take it."

"Grandpa Sam!"

"She's the same girl-"

"Grandpa SAM!"

"What's the matter, Rosie?"

"Darklighter!"

"Rosie, get down!" But it was too late, the darklighter had shot an arrow at Sam, and Rosie jumped in front of it, being hit in the shoulder. Sam was knocked down, hitting his head on the table, collapsing in unconsciousness. Rosie threw her hands up, blowing the darklighter up, before looking down.

"LEO!" Rosie called, looking to see her grandpa knocked out. She began to cry. "LEO!"

"Rosie. What's the matter?" Alaric started and reached down to pull the arrow out of her.

"Don't pull it out! The poison will only spread quicker and become more unbearable." Elijah snapped, as he had paled and then started calling for Rosie. "LEO!"

"What poison?" Alaric said, as he settled for stroking his daughter's back.

"What's going on?" Elena asked, as Leo appeared.

"You're a-a Whitelighter, too?" Alaric asked.

"Rosie!" Leo rushed over to his niece, ignoring Alaric. He healed her, and then asked. "How the hell did this happen? Sam?" He went over and healed Sam too.

"Hey, Leo." He greeted.

"There was a darklighter attack and Rosie was shot." Elijah explained.

"Obviously. How did the darklighter even get this close? It isn't-"

"Hold on a minute. What the hell just happened? What is a darklighter?"

"A darklighter is like a whitelighter, except evil. They appear in dark orbs and have arrows that are poisoned. The only antidote is being healed by a whitelighter. The arrows are meant to kill whitelighters and their charges." Leo explained.

Alaric looked down at his daughter and drew her close in a hug.

"Thank you...for saving her. Both of you." Leo and Sam nodded..

"How does one become a whitelighter? Are they turned, or born, or triggered?" Bonnie asked.

"Whitelighters were regular people, once, who did extraordinary acts of goodness. When they die, they are reborn. If a whitelighter break too many rules and becomes a liability, they are recycled."

"You were dead?" Caroline asked.

Leo nodded. "I was a solider in World War II and Sam was a teacher in the nineteenth century."

"Wow." Jeremy breathed.

Leo and Sam orbed out after they finished explaining about Rosie's whitelighter heritage and saying goodbye to Rosie.

"Come on. It's time to put you to bed, little girl." Alaric cast a look over his shoulder, saying that they needed to discuss the new development as a group. Without thinking, Alaric brought Rosie to his room and tucked her into next to a sleeping Jenna. "G'night. I love you." Alaric said.

"Me too." Rosie said, tiredly


End file.
